The Weakest Link
by MistyKetchum
Summary: Our heroes joins The Weakest Link.Who'll win?Who'll be thundershocked?A short funny story.


Diclaimer:I do not own Pokémon.I wish I would.If Pokémon was mine,I would make lots of AAMLish episodes.  
  
  
  
The Weakest Link  
  
Welcome to the most unusual knowledge contest,The Weakest Link.I'm Mallet Mary.Today our competitors are…  
  
Prof.Samuel OAK!!!!!!  
  
"You know who I am,I'm a Pokémon Professor,of course I'll win."  
  
Ash KETCHUM!!!  
  
"TV cameras!!!!Yay!"  
  
*Misty falls down*  
  
Misty…..ummmm KETCHUM!!!  
  
*Still on the floor*"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Brock HARRISON!!!  
  
"Will you go out with me,Mary?"  
  
  
  
Gary OAK!!!  
  
"No one can beat me!"  
  
Mary:We'll see.  
  
Tracey SKETCHIN!!!  
  
"Hey,my surname isn't Sketchin,it's Sketchit!!!"  
  
*Mary slaps Tracey*  
  
Jesse WENTHWORTH!!!  
  
"Prepare for tro…"*Mary gives Jesse a mallet*  
  
James HALADALE!!!  
  
"Make it do…"*Mary gives James a mallet too"  
  
Psyduck!!!  
  
S&A&M&B&G&T&J&J:"Wha?"  
  
Psyduck"Psy psy!"  
  
Mary:"Let's begin with the first question.Name order.Hmmm.Ash!  
  
Ash:"Yeah!"  
  
Mary:"Who saved the world in Shamuti Island?"  
  
Ash:"Me,of course"  
  
Mary:"Wrong answer.It must be Ash Ketchum!"  
  
Ash:"But!..."  
  
Mary:"Brock,2nd question,IsJoy a nurse or…"  
  
Brock:"Nurse!!!"  
  
Mary:"Right!Gary,what's Poliwag's first evolved form?"  
  
Gary:"Poli*cough*whirl!  
  
Mary:"Wrong,it must be Poliwhirl!James,do you love me?  
  
James:"No!"  
  
Mary:"Right!Jesse,how are you doing?"  
  
Jesse:"Good"  
  
Mary:"Wrong!Misty,who are the 3 sensational sisters?"  
  
Misty:"Daisy,Lily,Violet!3,hmph!"  
  
Mary:"Right!Psyduck,how does Psyducks say their names?"  
  
Psyduck:"Psy-psy-psy-duck!"  
  
Mary:Right!Prof.Oak,Where is The Battle Tower?"  
  
Samuel:Olivine City,you can use only 3 Pokémon there and…"*Time goes*  
  
Others:"Shut Up!"  
  
Samuel:"Oh,sorry!"  
  
Mary:Right!Tracey,what…!  
  
Beep-beep!  
  
Time is over,who will you eliminate?  
  
Ash:"Gary!"  
  
Brock:"Tracey!"  
  
Gary:"Ash!"  
  
Jesse:"Samuel!"  
  
James:"Samuel!"  
  
Misty:"Gary!"  
  
Samuel:"Gary!"  
  
Tracey:"Psyduck!"  
  
Psyduck:"Psyduck!"  
  
Gary:"Hey,grandpa,why did you eliminate me?"  
  
Samuel:*Traitorous*.Only one Oak must win!  
  
Mary:"Ash,why did you eliminate Gary?"  
  
Ash:"Because,I thought he's the weakest link…"  
  
Mary:"But you're in the same position as Gary!"  
  
Ash:"Oh,ok!"  
  
Mary:"Misty?"  
  
Misty:"Because I hate Gary!"  
  
Mary:"Then you mix your emotions into your choice!"  
  
Misty:"Yes,I do!"  
  
Mary:"Raichu,thundershock Gary!"  
  
Raichu:"Raiiii!!!!!!-chuuuu!!!!!"  
  
Mary:"Goodbye Gary!"  
  
Gary:"No comments"  
  
Mary:"Second tour.We've got some strongest links,so I'll choose who will start.Misty!Who's your greatest love?"  
  
Misty:"WHAT?!"  
  
Mary:"I said who's your greatest love?  
  
Misty:"OK then.Ummmm,Rudy!"  
  
Ash:"Wha?"  
  
Mary:"Wrong!It's Ash!  
  
Misty:"Nooooooooo!!!!!!I'll complain this contest!!!!!!"  
  
Mary:"2nd question.Ash,what's the type of Umbreon?"  
  
Ash:*Still in shock*"Dark"  
  
Misty:"Didn't you listen?I'll do it!"  
  
Mary:"Raichu,use mega punch!"  
  
Raichu:"Raiiiiii!!!!!"  
  
Mary:"Goodbye,Misty!"  
  
Ash:"You can't do it to Misty.Pikachu!Thunderbolt Mary!"  
  
Pikachu:"Pikaaaaa!!!!!"  
  
Mary:"Goodbye,you two!"  
  
*Ash and Misty leaves*  
  
Mary:"Jesse…"  
  
Beep-beep!  
  
Time is over again!Who do you eliminate?  
  
Jesse:"Samuel!"  
  
James:"Samuel!"  
  
Samuel:"Tracey!"  
  
Tracey:"Samuel!"  
  
Brock:"Tracey!"  
  
Psyduck:"Psyduck!"  
  
Samuel:"How can you do it to me,Tracey?You're my assistant!"  
  
Tracey:"I did know you want to eliminate me!"  
  
Samuel:"Big success from you!"  
  
Mary:"Raichu,do mega punch!"  
  
Raichu:"Raiiii!!!!!!!  
  
Mary:"Goodbye,Samuel!"  
  
Jesse&James:"Errrrr,we want to leave from the contest!"  
  
Mary:"Sure,raichu,do it!"  
  
J&J:"Noooooo!!!!!!"  
  
Mary:"Goodbye!"  
  
Brock:"Hey,wait me!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Raichu:"Raiiiii!!!!!!!"  
  
J&J:"Team Rocket's blasting of again!!!!!!!"  
  
Brock:"Yeah,same goes here!"  
  
Mary:"Oh,only 2 people.I won't ask any question.I want you to battle eachother."  
  
Tracey:"No,no I want to leave.I want to accept my destiny…"  
  
Mary:"Raichu!"  
  
Raichu:"Raiiiii!!!!!  
  
Psyduck:"Psy!"  
  
Mary:"Psyduck,you're the winner.Here's our prize.A mega punch on your head!"  
  
Psyduck:"Psy!"  
  
Raichu:"Chuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly Psyduck's eyes become blue.  
  
Psyduck:"Psy-psy-psyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mary blows up!  
  
Psyduck:"Psy!"  
  
*****The End*****  
  
Did you like it?It's my first fanfic which I finished.Do review please!or e- mail me; mistykasumi@hotmail.com 


End file.
